


All I Want

by wickedg



Series: Chasing Watermelons [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Gen, Women Are Awesome, but you know angst, just a little, they're not in a relationship YET, well i mean, women making their own life decisions, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedg/pseuds/wickedg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: did you hear that?

_He’d never know,_ was what she told herself. Being with Percy Weasley had been a One Time Thing, but damn if he didn’t make an impact. Katie looked down to her flat belly. You’d never be able to tell by just looking, but she could.  
  
And while having a child was definitely something she wanted in her future, well...now wasn’t exactly the _future_ , now was it?  
  
Again. He’d never know. What was to know, anyway? They had met, bonded over that ridiculous Japanese wine, gotten thoroughly sloshed, slept together, and weren’t careful. Well, actually...in the heat of the moment she _might_ have twisted the truth slightly, just to get things moving.  
  
Because Merlin, the boy could be a bit of a prude when he wanted to.  
  
But Katie wasn’t on any potion, and her career was at it’s peak. She crinkled her nose. Not even at it’s peak, she was still considered a rising star in the Quidditch world (and probably always would be until she was deemed too old to ogle properly), and she did not want to give that up.  
  
No, not even for a child.  
  
No. She didn’t want a child, she barely knew the father, and aside from that one night, she wasn’t even sure they’d see each other again. Their lives were just too different.  
  
Katie looked at the innocuous looking pill sitting on the table, next to it a small vial of the murky green potion to wash it down with.  
  
He’d never know. He’d go on living his life, and as part of being a Weasley, would eventually plump up a nice witch with millions of red-headed, glasses-clad crying babies, and he would be fine.  
  
And one day, when she was ready to, she’d have a beautiful baby of her own. And maybe it would fall into one of his kid’s age categories and maybe they’d be friends. And he’d never know.  
  
But not now.  
  
She didn’t cry when she did it. And she doesn’t regret it. She does sometimes wonder though, what it might have been like-jump starting their relationship like that. But as she looks down at her calloused hands resting against her empty belly she knows.


End file.
